


Love Like Sunshine

by Fledgling



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker decides to enjoy the spell of pleasant weather the area around the Ark is going through. And Sideswipe has to join him, of course. It's rare Sunstreaker is in such a good mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like Sunshine

Sideswipe stretched as he walked out of the Ark. Being in the brig for so long made the sunshine and light breeze feel even better than usual. He stood at the entrance for a moment, optics offline and basking in the sun, enjoying the way it warmed his plating. With a sigh, he onlined his optics and turned, heading up the mountain. He was about halfway up when he saw what he was looking for: a flash of bright yellow. He smiled, and walked over to join his twin laying on his front.  
“Enjoying yourself?” he teased, lying beside him. One optic onlined dimly, then offlined just as quickly. Sunstreaker hummed in answer, shrugging a shoulder. Sideswipe chuckled, turning over onto his back and folding his arms under his helm, looking up at the sky. “I'm surprised to find you up here; mountain isn’t something I can imagine would be good for your finish.”  
“Yeah, well,” Sunstreaker groaned happily as he stretched his arms out in front of him, back arching like a cat. “you’re just gonna have to help me with that later aren’t you?”  
Sideswipe chuckled, nudging his twin’s leg with his pede. “Yeah yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Sunny.”  
Sunny growled at the nickname. “Like you’re really gonna complain. You enjoy it as much as I do.”  
Sideswipe grinned, not denying it. The wind picked up, running cool over their warmed plating. They lay in silence, for once happy to simply be together in the sun.  
“So, anything happen while I was locked up?” Sideswipe asked after a while.  
Sunstreaker frowned a little. “Not really. It’s been oddly quiet lately.” His optics onlined and he stared at his twin. “I don’t like it.”  
“Hm. Maybe everyone else is enjoying the weather like we are. It is quite nice out.” He rolled over, throwing his arm over Sunstreaker’s back. “I say take advantage of it while we can.”  
Sunstreaker tensed at the contact, before relaxing into the one armed embrace. He threw his own arm over his twin’s back, pulling him flush to his side. He gave him a small grin, ducking his helm down to nuzzle against his neck. “I suppose we should.”  
Sideswipe tilted his helm to give him better access, rubbing a helm fin in response. “You're in a good mood.” he mused.  
Sunstreaker shrugged again. “Guess so.” He tried to wiggle even closer to his twin, though he couldn’t get much closer at that point. “Must be the weather.”  
“Mhm, sure. It’s got nothing to do with the fact that your twin just got finished his three day brig sentence, right?”  
“Right. Nothing at all.”  
Sideswipe chuckled. “I've missed you too bro.”  
Sunstreaker scoffed, air puffing against Sideswipe’s neck. “Don’t do stupid slag like that, and you won’t have to.”  
Sideswipe pouted. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”  
“And now?”  
“Shut up! Since when did _you_ become the voice of reason?”  
“Someone has to keep you in line.”  
Sideswipe flicked his fin. “Fragger.”  
“Like you’re gonna complain about that either.”  
Sideswipe sighed, resuming his petting of his brother’s helm. “You know, in an odd way, this is kinda nice.”  
Sunstreaker huffed against his neck, but Sideswipe knew he was just hiding his agreement. He squirmed out of his brother’s hold, standing and stretching before offering him his servo. “C’mon, Sunny. It’s gonna rain soon.”  
Sunstreaker frowned and took the servo. He looked down at himself as he stood. “Tch. You’ve got your work cut out for you.”  
Sideswipe pulled him close, pecking a kiss to his lips. “I always do. Let’s go get you cleaned up.”  
“And after?”  
Sideswipe’s grin took a lewd tone. “And after, we’ll make you dirty again.”


End file.
